


After-wise/失智-不渝

by Oxycontin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Growing Old Together, M/M, Mental Instability, Old Age, Old Married Couple, True Love, 老年痴呆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: 我的名字是John Hamish Watson，我74岁，每天都必须穿干净内裤。不可破例。（Johnlock无差）
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	After-wise/失智-不渝

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After-wise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090794) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



> 几年前翻的文，因为一直在等原作者授权再发，作者隔了很久才回复授权，我就忘记这回事了……
> 
> （Johnlock无差，老年痴呆AU，虐文预警）

我的名字是John Hamish Watson而我74岁，住在朗斯顿疗养院，新布莱尼姆东部剑桥路84号，（William）Sherlock（Scott）Holmes每一天都来看我，我知道这些是因为它们印在一张纸上，纸粘在电视上面。在纸的底部，有非常大、稍微带控诉感的手写字： **不要把这张纸条拿下来** _sh_

这屋里有14个类似的标语，以各异的高度粘在没什么颜色的墙上，都说些这样的话：脏衣服扔进脏衣篓！ _sh_ 还有，每星期三下午4点有宾果游戏！你喜欢宾果！ _sh_ 或者，我的最爱：每天都穿干净内裤！不可破例！ _sh_

我认得出来那潦草的笔迹。我猜吧。今天，现在，我至少还认得出来。我认得出来，因为这是一个肮脏的骗子的笔迹。一个肮脏下流不安好心鬼鬼祟祟令人作呕遭天杀的他妈十足的骗子。

_sh_

Sherlock Holmes。

那个把我扔在这地方的混蛋。

* * *

朗斯顿疗养院很美。真的很美。至少是我支付得起的最好的地方，我的哥哥也赞同这一点。Mycroft，按他的说法，走了不少关系才能这么快把我们安排进去。疗养院便利地坐落在附近，还有一张等候名单。想象一下吧。

“附近最好的，”Mycroft向我保证，而我颤抖的手颤悠悠地草草签了一张又一张的表格。我叛徒一样的身体意识到了我在做什么，即使我的大脑没有。“他被照顾得很妥帖的。”

我一言不发，因为我麻木了，也真不知道该说什么。这些日子我很少知道该说些什么了。然而，以Mycroft和我仅剩几个熟人的说法，当然还有Amelia，朗斯顿疗养院的院长，显然我做了对John最好的选择。

那天我亲爱的哥哥靠近我身侧，一个再平常不过的五月下午的明媚阳光从阔大的窗子倾入。我能看到窗外普通的人忙于他们普通的生活，购物或是看牙医或者一起吃午饭。即便是做着最无聊平淡的琐事，他们中一些人居然还能看上去很 _幸福_ 。噢，我是多么嫉妒他们。Mycroft温暖的气息呼在我的脸颊上。

“你肯定也意识到了，”他喃喃道，“你不能再这么下去了。”

听了这话我的确点了头，因为千真万确。

* * *

我的名字是John Hamish Watson而我74岁，住在朗斯顿疗养院，新布莱尼姆东部剑桥路84号，而我喜欢宾果！我不知道我是不是 _真的_ 喜欢宾果，不过我墙上的标语告诉我我是喜欢的，所以每周三4点Margaret护士会把头探进我的房间，面带愉快的微笑，更愉快地挥挥手，坚持要我跟她到蓝色房间去和她一起玩游戏。

我从来没赢过。

“没关系，John，”每一周在我们走回到我那没什么颜色的墙内时，Margaret护士都安慰地告诉我。“只是从你房间出来转一会也 _很有意思_ 。只要能玩就 _很有意思_ ，是不是？”

然而不是，我宁可往我脑袋里钉钉子也不愿意每周三4点到蓝色房间去。不过我不把这话说出来，因为我有了教训，在这地方把某些话说出口，比如我在哪里？我为什么住在这里？你是谁？今天是哪天？或者，我宁可往我脑袋里钉钉子也不想再玩一局他妈的宾果游戏了，这类话会让别人非常担心，相应地会让那些医生额外小心地给我做检查，有时候我还得吃更多的药。

这些日子好多想法我都憋在心里。

我窗外有一座教堂。在最高的尖塔上有一个游隼的巢。里面还有幼鸟。我可以坐在我绿色的椅子上一连几个小时看着鸟哺食。我知道有几个小时，因为有时候Margaret会带着愉快的微笑进屋来告诉我。

“还在看鸟吗，John？已经 _几个小时了_ 。”

瞧？

然后，“星期三了，John。”

我没有动。我看着雌鸟飞回巢边，往小鸟嘴里放了什么东西。我猜是某种死了的东西。

“快4点了，John。”

我还是没动。有时候只要我不动弹，别人就会消失的。

_嗒嗒嗒嗒嗒_

不过显然，不是今天。

我往那边看。Margaret站在宾果！的标语边上，用一根手指敲着。她在微笑。

“你 _喜欢_ 宾果。记得吗？”

不。我不记得。不过，既然墙上这么写，我猜该是真的吧。

* * *

我每天都去朗斯顿疗养院探望。每一天。在John住进这里将近六个月间，一天也没落下。我说这话不是为了吹嘘。这只是事实。我是唯一一个保持这项纪录的家属。我知道，因为扫一眼会客室或者咖啡厅或者蓝色房间，我从居住者忧伤而肃穆的脸上就立刻看得出来那天谁有人探望，而谁没有。另外，我会轮流听到下面这些话：

“做得好，Sherlock。痴呆病人就喜欢规律！”

“您又来了？哦，Holmes先生。您也得考虑考虑自己呀！”

“哦，Sherlock，我真高兴你来了。John一看见你脸都亮起来了！”

“哦，Sherlock，我们的John今天过得不太好。小心为上，是不是？”

诸如此类。我每一天都来，因为他需要规律而我需要看见他，不论这一天难熬与否。

“早上好，Sherlock。”这是前台的Angie。她带着怜悯与希望看着我，在表情上就体现为某种痛苦而龇牙咧嘴的鬼脸。

“早上好，”我说。我在来宾登记册里签字因为我是来宾。我可以随意进出，不像那些住在这里的必须有员工或是家属陪护的居住者。不过楼后有个院子，还有个只要他们愿意就可以随意逛的花园。周围是很高的栅栏，所以没有人能随便离开。没有一块松动的木板，也没有大得足够一个个子较小的74岁男人钻出去的洞。我知道，因为我检查过了。

* * *

我的名字是John Hamish Watson而我可以用电话，因为这话写在我的墙上，写在一个我记下来了的号码下面。或者我一直都知道这个号码。我不确定到底是哪种情况。

我再给这个我要么烂熟于心要么记了下来的号码，可我不知道电话另一端接起来的会是谁。然而，这样打电话，这感觉很熟悉。我很困惑。焦虑。害怕。都在同一时刻。不管谁接起这通该死的电话都会听我讲这些还有别的——

Hello。

哦，是 _他_ 。

我很害怕，我告诉他。我不知道我在哪里。

你在朗斯顿疗养院，他说。

为什么？

现在你就住在那里了。

**为什么？**

他叹了口气。他说，John。

你个混蛋，我说。你他妈的——

John，他又说。我听到了纸的响声。快2点了。五分钟之后前厅会有个很不错的歌手。为什么你不过去，坐在鸟儿旁边，我很快就去找你。

我大笑起来。你在 **说** 什么？我在大喊大叫。感觉很好。什么鸟？什么歌手？我在这儿干什么？

你住在那里。那是你的家。

我哭了起来。我 **不** 住这儿。

五分钟，John，他用一成不变、令人发疯的那种平稳安静的声音说。他听上去对自己如此 _确信_ ，这得意的混球。

五分钟，他又说。去找鸟儿吧。他挂断了。我也挂断了。

我去找了鸟儿。

它们真漂亮。

* * *

所有人会都为了每日的娱乐活动聚在前厅里，那里有许多直背椅子，宽松舒适的扶手椅，舒服的沙发，一个壁炉，一个巨大的从地板到天花板的金属鸟笼，里面全是五颜六色的相思鹦鹉和鸳鸯，John很喜欢它们。我觉得是。我是说，他看上去很喜欢。在大多数日子里。

今天我看见他专心致志地往笼子里看着。他对鸟儿轻轻吹着口哨，有的回应着他。

“太奇妙了，”我说。他点了点头继续了下去。我不禁微笑。他看上去几乎很开心。

冲动之间我靠过去吻了他的脸颊。

他惊得一跳，看了看我，然后环顾四周，就像有人在看他一样。他从我身边退开，拳头紧攥。鸟儿依旧鸣叫着。

“你他妈是谁？”他说。

* * *

我的名字是John Hamish Watson而鸟是恶心而肮脏的生物，能传播超过60种疾病，举例来说包括组织胞浆菌病和大肠杆菌。在我房间外的教堂那边有一些鸟，如果我有枪，我会把它们都打死。

* * *

在情况开始恶化的时候，我养成了替他找借口的习惯。比如说，他累了。或者我把他的早茶泡得不够浓。或者我只不过是在胡思乱想。一开始这样比较好过。像是他在出去办事一上午后回家。我没跟他去，当然，当时忙着做某种实验，现在我都记不得是什么实验了。现在我都记不得我上次 _专心工作_ 是什么时候，不过我偏题了。那天他走了进来狠狠把门摔上，把外套挂了起来，我看了看他，突然好奇了起来。

“你买的东西呢？”

“什么？”他看上去气恼得荒唐。毕竟那是他自己的主意，我肯定没让他去购物。

“你买的东西。在哪里？”

“我根本他妈不知道你说的是什么。”他暴躁地把钥匙扔到桌上，怒气冲冲地走了。

他开始忘记预约。放错衣服、钱包和他的自行车。在我们桌上已经有三块面包的时候再买三块。

有一天他走丢了六个小时，找到他的时候他在河边，在寒冷中打战。

有一天他走丢了，直到半夜才找到他，他在一座桥下，在寒冷中打战。

有一天他走丢了，三天都找到他，我差不多真要吓死了，后来在一间医院找到了他，他头上添了很多道他永远没法解释清楚的伤口。

有一天他在炉子上烧伤了手，起了水泡，化了脓，必须得抹上两个疗程的抗生素。

有一天他把厨房烧着了，几乎把我们烧成了灰。“只是想泡杯茶。我不明白。”

有一天他把自己弄脏了却浑然不知。

有一天他掉进我们的池塘差一点淹死。

有五天我找了一个当地的护工来帮他穿衣服、洗澡，确保他别伤到自己，他尖叫，一直尖叫，四处扔着东西，在我从市场回来之前他把她锁在外面，让她在雪里待了一个小时。

有一天我给Mycroft打电话，崩溃，语无伦次地抽泣了半个小时。

有一天我开车送他去了朗斯顿，却没带他回家。

* * *

我的名字是John Hamish Watson而有时候我口是心非，有时候我什么话也不说。

有个Sherlock Holmes会来看我，我不确定为什么。他坚持说他爱我可那只让我犯糊涂，肯定是个谎言或者把戏。他试着拉我的手或者吻我的脸，我会往四周看，因为我觉得很尴尬。他说他明天上午还会回来，我说为什么。

“因为我每天都来看你。”

“真的？”

“是的。”

“你每天都来这里？”

他点头。“是的。每一天。”

好吧，这可是新鲜事。该有个人跟他说别费这个事了。真的。

“我为什么在这里？”我问。

他叹气，移开目光。一副骗子的模样。

“现在，你住在这里了，”他说。他看上去很痛苦。

“这是我的家？”

他点头。他看上去像是可能要哭了。我不知道为什么。他又不是困在这鬼地方的那个。

“为什么？”我一拳捶在桌上。我们旁边的人吓了一跳。他没有。他把他的手覆在我的手上，紧紧握住，大概是为了防止我打什么东西或者打他，他向前靠过来，当面看着我。

“John，拜托，”他用紧绷近于窒息的声音低语道。“你得明白。你一定要明白。我不能。你。我们不能。”他停了下来，让他自己镇定下来。他的手很凉，在我的手上抖着。轻微地颤抖。我不明白他为什么这么难过。我听见了他咽口水。

“我不知道还能做什么，”最后他说。他哀求地看着我，我猜是想让我说点什么安慰他，不过我什么也没说，然后Margaret进来了，宣布五分钟内开始 **娱乐活动** ，意有所指地看着我，我们站了起来，去了前厅等着。

之后他跟我吻别，说他明天上午会回来。

“晚安，”他说。

我什么也没说。

我看着他离开了。

我跟三个我记不起名字的人吃饭。

我去看鸟儿。

我撕下了三张标语，撕成雪花一样的碎片洒满了整个地毯。

我上了床。

我微笑。

我总是在他走了之后想起最该说的话。

像是，操你妈的。

* * *

突然就到了圣诞节。我都不确定这是怎么发生了，不过已经这样了。我一直仔细地逃避着John最喜欢的节日的到来，但现在圣诞就在眼前。避无可避，朗斯顿到处是闪闪发光的装饰品、鲜艳的一品红还有欢快地唱着圣诞颂歌的人。圣诞节霸占着每一个角落。

我们听着圣诞歌曲，令我吃惊的是John跟着唱了起来。我给了他我带过来的一个小礼物，一顶暖和的帽子和一条围巾，为我带他出去散步准备的。他看上去欣喜若狂，立刻就试了试。当他直视着我的眼睛，仿佛认识我一般微笑时，我觉得我的心在胸膛里紧攥。

“圣诞快乐，”他说，然后吻了我的脸颊。感觉是那么奇妙，干燥、甜蜜、疼痛，像是我梦寐以求的一切还有我回家以后想要对他说的一切，这很好，完美，圆满，此时此刻我不用想起来要说任何的话。

“我爱你，”他抵着我的皮肤低语道，我感受着一切，吸取这一切，吸取着他。

“我也爱你，”我说。我害怕我要哭了。

“你爱我？”

“是的。”

他偏了偏头。他戴着新帽子看着很帅。我该告诉他。

他说，“那我他妈为什么在 _这地方_ ？”

* * *

我的名字是John Hamish Watson而我74岁，我绝对不能把我房间里的标语撕下来。他们是为了帮助我。真的 _sh_

* * *

我从来没注意过这房子有多大，直到John不再在这里用他的形状填满这些空间了。当我晚上睡不着的时候，通常是在凌晨2点来了一通格外可怕的电话之后，我渐渐习惯在房间里转悠，看着书、照片还有朗斯顿告诉我给他带去会太过危险的各种东西。比如说，他的枪。

一天晚上我翻着壁橱，发现了他一件旧的法兰绒衬衫，是至少十年以前我在我们的纪念日给他买的。带着格子，浅蓝色，衬他的眼睛，他是那么经常穿这件衬衫，领子部分都磨薄了可他就是不扔。我不能把它拿到疗养院区，当然，就算他会很想要的。他会吗？我不知道。也许吧。但是不能给他穿破旧的衣服。别人会说闲话。可我不能把它扔掉。我把它从衣架上取下来，贴在脸上，闻着它的味道，就像那是陈年佳酿，它闻着像他，哦它闻着像是他和我，多年以来的我们，很久以来的第一次，我允许所有重比千钧的愧疚、悲伤与失落淹没了我，我哭着，也许永远停不下来了。

* * *

我的名字是John Hamish Watson，有时候我会做特别奇怪的梦。

今天晚上那个叫Sherlock Holmes的家伙和我在做爱。好吧，不是 _在做_ ，而是刚刚做过，我猜。我们一起躺在床上，蜷在一起，他手指在我背上打着圈，我能在皮肤上感觉到他温暖的呼吸，我是那么幸福，希望永远不要醒来。

“我爱你，”他说，我相信他。为什么不呢？

“我也爱你，”我说，感觉完全是自然而然千真万确，而我是那么 _幸福_ 。

当我醒过来的时候，过了很久才发觉我在哪里。

我又闭上眼睛，尝试着回去，回到那个地方，重拾那种感觉，不过当然没有用。从来都没有用。

我是那么困惑。

感觉就像我们彼此相爱一样。

多荒唐。

我究竟怎么可能爱 _他_ 呢？

* * *

我们挨在一起坐在填充过度的花卉图案沙发上，盯着鸟儿看，不说话，不看彼此，可我真的太累了，我真正想做的一切是爬到他的大腿上让他抚摸我的头发、揉我的后背、告诉我多吃点东西因为我开始瘦得过分了，因为这是他以前总是在做的那种事，在他还知道我是谁的时候。

* * *

我的名字是John Hamish Watson而这里的人认为我是同性恋。

“Hello John，”在我要求打我那天上午的第十四个电话时前台的女孩说。“你的那个帅男友拿去了？”

这里的人总跟我说这句话，这让我犯糊涂，因为我没有男朋友。多荒唐。

* * *

今天在我走之前John拥抱了我。我震惊了，不知道怎么反应，不过在Margaret和Angie宠溺的眼神中我搂住他，紧紧地抱着他。

“我想跟你回家，”他贴着我的脖子含糊地说。他的手攥紧了，几乎发疼。

“也许这周可以回家看看，”我说。

“跟我保证，”他说，抓得甚至更紧。我有点呼吸有点困难，所以我点了点头，即便我不是认真的，因为他上一次回家的时候他把他能拿到的每一张照片都摔了个粉碎，他的划伤严重得缝了七针。

* * *

我的名字是John Hamish Watson而今天晚上我的肩膀在疼。腿也疼。

“是旧伤，John，”Margaret告诉我。“外面在下雨，所以这可能就是为什么你觉得疼。”

“旧伤？”我说

她点头。“你打过仗，受了伤。你是个了不起的勇敢战士。”

我盯着她，等着她接着把笑话说完。可她只是一个劲地点头，我开始大笑，开怀大笑。

这些人到底为什么觉得需要一直对我说谎？

* * *

今天他往我脸上泼了一杯茶，命令我滚滚滚。Amelia赶过来安抚他，告诉我这很正常，完完全全正常，让我别心烦。她害怕我会把他从这里带走，怕我觉得朗斯顿应付不了他，不过说真的她没什么好担心的，因为离开这里我们就无处可去了。我用袖子擦了擦脸，告诉她没事，五分钟后他拉起我的手，我们走过去看鸟。

他把头靠在我肩上，叹了口气。然后笑了起来。

“为什么你的衬衫都湿了？”

那天晚上Mycroft打电话来，每周例行让我给他讲讲情况，而当我苦涩地告诉他，说John恨我的时候，他用他那老大哥的无趣、理性又明智的声音说，“别担心，等明天他就忘了。”

我知道他是对的。

* * *

我的名字是John Hamish Watson而

而

而

去他妈的。

* * *

有时候我会想起我让他以为我死了的时期，还有我回来之后他有多么愤怒，多么受伤和失望，我有多少次求他忘记。

现在我愿意付出一切，只要他能记起来。

* * *

我的名字是John Hamish Watson而我74岁，住在朗斯顿疗养院，新布莱尼姆东部剑桥路84号，（William）Sherlock（Scott）Holmes每一天都来看我，我知道这些是因为它们印在一张纸上，纸粘在电视上面——

我把纸扯下来，撕成无数小小的白色碎片，像雪一样洒在我那没什么颜色的地毯上，因为谁他妈在乎呢。

* * *

今晚我陪着他回了他的房间，就像我在跟他求爱似的。一般我在晚间的娱乐活动之后就走了，让Margaret或者另一个值班的护士带他上床睡觉。他晚上生气的时候我招架不住，如果我不在旁边会好些。他们是这么告诉我的。

不过，今天晚上，他看上去很镇静，而且我敢说，他挺高兴我还在。在我们走进电梯，上到二楼的时候，Margaret警惕地看着我们。

“如果你需要帮忙就喊一声，”电梯门关上之前她小声说。

一直如此，我想。一直如此，Margaret。

“好吧，我们到了，”在214室前面我说。

“这是我的房间？”

“是的。”

“我留在这里？”

“是的。”

“为什么？”

“因为你现在住在这里了。”

他想了想。

“你想进来吗？”他客气地问道。我点头。

他的屋子里有点过于热了，我四处看，发现明天上午我得带着新的标语过来了。

我们挨着坐在他狭窄的床上，像一对青涩的爱人一样笨拙，这些日子总是这种感觉。

“你为什么不上床呢？”最终我说。他想了一会，然后沉默地脱了衣服。我想转移视线。我觉得我应该转移视线，不过他轻易而自然地脱了衣，一点也没感到尴尬。等他一丝不挂，他钻进被单之间关了灯。我们坐在黑暗中。

“我觉得你该穿睡衣的，”最后我说。我的声音听着比我本意要大。房间如此狭小。“这是这里的规矩。我想。”

他在黑暗中笑了。“你不打算也进来吗？”

我紧张得都抖了起来。我已经记不起上一次带着丝毫亲密碰他是什么时候了。通常我都担心他会揍我一拳。

我脱下衣服，只剩内裤，可他当然注意到了，拽着它。内裤从我髋部滑落，落到地板上。我在颤抖。我钻到他身边，我们得转身才挤得下。我能感受到他温暖的皮肤贴着我的。我抖得停不下来。已经过了多久了？

“Sherlock，”他说。我望着他。他吻了我，动作轻柔，吻着我的嘴唇。我呼吸着，呼吸着，然后回吻。他一手握住我，我握住他，太久以来我第一次感到不再孤单，不再悲恸，当他轻喊出声倒在我身上说 _我爱你_ ，我觉得一切都会好起来的。

终将一切安好。

* * *

我的名字是John Hamish Watson而我需要打个电话。就现在。

* * *

我不被允许留下过夜，所以等他入睡，我在黑暗中笨拙地穿好衣服，迅速悄悄地溜了出去。

等我到了家电话已经开始打来了。

“是我，John Hamish Watson。我需要你过来接我。我不知道我在哪里。我好怕。”

“来接我，我不想在这里。”

“你个混球。我恨你。你这混球。”

在第七个电话之后我把手机关机了。随着屏幕的光变暗灭掉，房间变得伸手不见五指，我才允许自己哭泣，就一小会。

* * *

我的名字是John Hamish Watson而我喜欢宾果。事实上我是真的喜欢。

* * *

有时候我做梦的时候感觉像是现实。有时候在两次探视之间的下午我会小睡，想着如果事情没有变成这样，那又会是什么样子。在这场梦里，从屋子到蜂房的斜坡平缓而绿意盎然，因为是在夏天。

我从这扇窗子能看到一切。我的膝上盖着一条手工编织的亮色毯子。我旁边的桌子上放着一杯喝了一半的茶。温暖，惬意，阳光灿烂。按他的话来说，一切安好。

在厅堂里某个地方钟表在嘀嗒地走。有的时候，在我打盹的时候，我的心跳、我的呼吸都按声音计算着节奏。

John进了屋，靠过来，尽情地吻我，要我快点起来，因为今天天气很好，有不少可做的事情！做实验，散步，照顾蜂房！我笑了，因为他在犯傻，可接着我想起了我最近养蜂的计划。我的John非常聪明，天性好奇，是个杰出的帮手，我想跟他分享这个想法，因为他会喜欢的。

我想教给他关于养蜂的一切。

* * *

我的名字是

* * *

在冬天里一个干爽的日子，我登记带他出去在周围散步，经过现在不再流水的喷泉，到了当地图书馆的台阶前。从前，就是在这种天气里，我们会一起散步几个小时。这是他最喜欢的，冷而明快，没有一丝让你打寒颤的风。他戴着圣诞节时的帽子和围巾，看上去是如此的英俊。

“我冷了，”五分钟之后他说。他停下了脚步，瞪着我。如果他手里有石头，我想他会冲着我脑袋扔过来。

“再走几分钟，John，”我说。“今天天气这么好！”我伸出手去。“记不记得我们以前——”

“操你妈！”他喊道，唾沫流下了嘴唇，流到下巴。“操你妈的！别再告诉我要干什么！住嘴！我冷了，我想回家！”

我走到他面前，用胳膊环抱着他，告诉他没事的，我很抱歉，我们当然会回屋里去，当然，他僵硬地停止站着，不过至少不再喊叫了，过了一小会我带他回了屋里，屋里很暖和，我穿着厚重的大衣开始汗流浃背。

* * *

我的名字是John Hamish Watson而我是如此疯狂地爱着Sherlock Holmes，几乎都说不出话来。

我们挨着坐在填充过分的花卉图案沙发上，Sherlock闭着眼睛，壁炉里生着火，鸟儿们小声地叫着，我们在听着某个人弹钢琴。我不知道她叫什么。Wendy？Wanda？无所谓。我不知道她弹得是什么曲子，但我确信Sherlock知道，因为他 _无所不知_ 。

“肖邦的第14号F小调夜曲，48号作品，第二首，”当我靠过去问的时候，他立即低语着回答。“动听极了，不是吗？”

我握住他的手，举至唇边印下一吻。我对他的爱让我无所适从。

“Sherlock，”我说。哦。我的心在狂跳。我无法呼吸。我想要他。

他睁开了眼睛，火速回了头，头发棕银掺杂，颤动着。

“是，John。是的。是我。是我。”

我笑了起来。附近坐着的几个女人不悦地看了我一眼可我不在乎。毕竟，我恋爱了。

“我知道，”我说。“你还能是谁呢？”我又吻了他的手。

他看着我，他的笑容像是真心实意可是他的嘴唇也在抖着，他看上去像是要哭了，这很怪，因为我才告诉他我爱他，而说这话很好，不是吗？

“没错，”他说，他的声音也在颤抖。傻瓜。我靠过去，不偏不倚地吻了他的嘴唇。

他试图说话，但是说不出来。他清了清嗓子，又试图开口，然后停了下来。

我点点头，因为我明白，我知道我该说什么因为说真的，只有一句该说的话。此时此刻就该说这句话。我知道我会说什么，因为这是我一直都在说的话，也是真的，因为这句话一直以来都是真的，不管我是现在还是以后开口。我微笑，笑容蔓延到我整个面容。

没事了。

 _一切_ 安好。


End file.
